EN LA CIUDAD DE LA FURIA (Songfic)
by wendolyn3
Summary: Un mini songfic con el tema homónimo de los grandes SODA ESTÉREO. No hay nombres en los personajes; elijan el suyo ;)


_EN LA CIUDAD DE LA FURIA_

_Me verás volar por __**la**__**ciudad**__**de**__**la**__**Furia**__  
Donde nadie sabe __**de**__ mí  
Y yo soy parte __**de**__ todos…_

Me gusta situarme **en** el punto más alto **de** esta **ciudad** y admirar todo desde aquí.  
Su luces, su movimiento… mmm, su aroma.

Esta **ciudad** huele particularmente bien; y desde aquí puedo ser testigo **de** su vivir nocturno, **de** sus penas, **de** sus alegrías, **de** su hipocresía y su lujuria.  
**De** **la** **furia** y **la** violencia con **la** que viven y aman; sin que sepan que **en** algún lugar **de** esta **ciudad**, **en**lo alto **de** algún edificio, alguien les observa, aprende **de** ellos y, sobre todo, los pone a prueba.  
Nadie sabe que existimos, y sin embargo, formamos parte **de** sus vidas.

_…__**En**__ sus caras veo el temor  
Ya no hay fábulas  
__**En**__**la**__**ciudad**__**de**__**la**__**Furia**__…_

Esta **ciudad**, es siempre igual…  
Un cadáver más, un cadáver menos.  
Miran, curiosean, cuchichean y siguen **de** largo; a continuar con sus vidas, como si no aprendieran nada como si ya les diera lo mismo todo.  
Pero van temerosos; caminando **de** prisa, evitando callejones, evitando, según ellos, alguna desgracia. Pero nada cambia.  
**La** gente ya no cree **en** nada. Ya no hay sueños, ya no hay fantasías, ya no hay dios… solo nosotros **en** las sombras.

_…Me verás caer como un ave __**de**__ presa  
Me verás caer sobre terrazas desiertas  
Me desnudaré por las calles azules  
Me refugiaré antes que todos despierten…_

Ha llegado **la** hora **de** que haga lo que mejor sé hacer, ya tengo el nombre **de** las víctimas, sus rostros, sus voces; sus pensamientos han sido míos durante semanas.  
Sin saberlo siquiera, simplemente están esperando…

Nosotros no somos como cualquier asesino, no elegimos al azar cualquier vagabundo.  
No nos conformamos con lo primero que se nos cruza por enfrente.  
Tenemos, **de** alguna forma, que hacernos parte **de** ellos y viceversa para que, llegado el momento, el placer sea mutuo.

**La** caída libre es una **de** las mejores sensaciones del mundo, mientras más alto esté ¡mejor!

Situarme justo al borde, cerrar los ojos, abrir los brazos… y dejarme caer al vacío, con el viento helado acariciando mis mejllas.  
A veces, me gusta imaginar que soy un cuervo, un águila, una rapaz que ha localizado su presa y se arroja a ella **en** picada.  
Y luego caer, como un gato, livianamente, sin hacer sonido alguno; sin consecuencias.  
A veces – como hoy- algún infante noctámbulo, **de** esos que mirando a las estrellas sueña con aventuras**de** astronauta; logra ver con ojos desorbitados y boquiabiertos mi imposible descenso.  
Algunos llegan a pensar, que se volvió realidad el héroe **de** las tiras **de** ficción…

"Shhh…" les digo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios… los niños siempre me obedecen, tengo ese "don" con ellos.  
Y para mí sería muy fácil… pero no; nosotros preferimos siempre **la** uva lista para **la** vendimia, ni muy verde ni muy madura ¡**en** su punto!

"Duerme pequeño; no es aun tu turno, quizás después… quizás después."

Y Dejando al infante, cual ángel, rendido –dormido- a mi influjo, vuelvo a lo mío… que **la** noche termina y mi apetito se acrecienta.

No es fácil mezclarme **en** **la** multitud, eso sí.  
Podría, si quisiera, evitar ser notado, que me vean, que mi porte o mis ojos **en** exceso brillantes, como dos llamas doradas, llamen **la** atención; pero no quiero.  
Me gusta ver cuando me miran, a veces por sus rostros, me gusta adivinar qué es lo que piensan.  
No falta quien me mira como si yo estuviera entre una niebla **en** su memoria; como una fantasía, como un "dejavú" que deja **de** ser después **de** un rato.  
Sí; toda **la** noctámbula **ciudad** me ve.  
Me miran y me admiran; pero ninguno me recuerda al día siguiente.

Eso me gusta; me gusta ser una sombra, como una estrella que resplandece **en** **la** noche y durante el día, se olvida.  
Me gusta ser su dejavú…

No pauso mi andar porque me gusta. Podría ser más célere con mis pasos, pero me gusta andar a su ritmo, anticipando el momento, sabiendo que cada paso me lleva a donde ella ya me espera, acercándome lento pero seguro.  
Cada vez más claro el sonido **de** su voz aun **en** **la** lejanía.  
Cada vez más fragante el aroma **de** su ser.  
Cerca, más cerca; sin premura pero sin espera.

Hasta que logro ver el dorado **de** su melena al otro lado **de** **la** calle ¡Ah sí, es ella! Y siento que mi boca y todo mi ser, se hace agua al imaginar el sabor **de** su boca, **de** su piel **de** su sexo… **de** toda ella.

**De** improviso voltea a verme, **de** algún modo sabe que estoy allí. Mirándola.  
Su mirada **de** esmeralda encuentra **la** mía desde el otro lado **de** **la** calle, ella entiende mi mensaje mental y, sin pensarlo, se dirige a mí sin dejar **de** mirarme

**La** tomo **de** **la** cintura y ella, dócil, se deja guiar hacia nuestro destino.  
Al final del callejón, una pareja **de** poetas bohemios, otrora glorias políticas y literarias, ahora **en**decadencia; nos observan venir.  
El caballero ya añoso no ha perdido el garbo y **la** mujer, **en** sus cincuentas, es aun hermosa y, se deja ver, sumamente culta… Noche tras noche durante ya dos semanas ha sido igual.

_…Me dejarás dormir al amanecer  
Entre tus piernas, entre tus piernas  
Sabrás ocultarme bien y desaparecer  
Entre __**la**__ niebla, entre __**la**__ niebla…  
_

Incorporo mi cuerpo del lecho pesadamente.  
Aunque **la** habitación entera está **en** penumbras, gracias a los vidrios polarizados y las gruesas cortinas, es inevitable que el influjo del sol pese sobre todo mi ser.  
Hace algunas horas ha amanecido, pero mientras aquí dentro esté oscuro, estaré bien.

A mi lado, un cuerpo inerte y pálido como **la** cera, yace desnudo boca abajo.  
No puedo evitar que mi mano recorra su fría espalda, y regodearme con el perfume que aun despiden sus dorados rizos alborotados.

Me levanto, como sin ganas, a buscar un reloj. Conocer **la** hora **en** que habito es una costumbre vieja, demasiado vieja, que jamás me he podido quitar.  
Camino hacia el baño a oscuras y me inclino sobre el lavabo, introduciendo mi rostro **en** aquel pozo blanco lleno **de** agua fresca y, al instante, siento dos delicadas manos asirse a mi cintura, y un vientre y unos pechos que no por fríos, dejan **de** encenderme.

Ella ha despertado y tiene hambre otra vez, pero no **de** aquello que nos alimenta.

Me yergo, y **la** dejo recorrerme con sus manos, mientras su lengua sigue el rastro **de** las gotas **de** agua que ruedan desde mi rostro, por mi cuello y pecho.  
Con las caricias subiendo **de** tono, nos empujamos mutuamente hasta el lecho, y tropezamos con los dos poetas que, secos y exánimes, tienen aun **en** sus rostros **la** sublime expresión del placer **de** **la** última entrega.  
Porque nuestra mordida es placer…  
Placer que revienta el corazón y lo seca **en** el más salvaje beso; provocando el más intenso orgasmo… hasta **la** muerte.

Ya he dicho que nosotros no nos conformamos con cualquier cosa, **en** especial ella.  
Es exigente ¡un paladar gourmet! Y siempre escoge lo mejor **de** lo mejor.

El vino **de** cava, por decirlo **de** una manera sutil, añejo y bien cultivado es su favorito.

Me dejo caer entre las sábanas, los miembros me pesan por el influjo del sol afuera **de** nuestra habitación, pero ella no tiene prisa.  
Y **la** dejo hacer conmigo lo que desee, que así lentamente, despacio, sin prisa; también es grato amar y ser amado.

Esta es mi vida… o lo que yo llamo vida ahora.  
Y habito aquí, **en** esta **ciudad** donde ella reina sobre los nocturnos como Ama y Señora absoluta.  
Los **de** nuestra especie **la** llaman: **La** **Ciudad** **de** **la** **Furia** ¡y ella es **la** **Furia** que **la** domina sin que ninguno ose protestar! Y que me tiene dominado.  
Ella es mi reina, ella es mi diosa; exigente, imperiosa; hambrienta siempre **de** sangre y **de** carne…  
**De** ser mi creación, me ha convertido **en** su esclavo.  
Su siempre amante y nocturno esclavo.

_…Por __**la**__ luz el sol se derriten mis alas  
Solo encuentro __**en**__**la**__ oscuridad  
Lo que me une  
Con __**la**__**Ciudad**__**de**__**la**__**Furia**__..._


End file.
